intentar
by ana kurosaki
Summary: Toshiro ya comprendió que lo que sentía por karin era algo mas que una simple amistad pero no sabe como confesárselo, pero ichigo en uno de sus momentos de hermano mayor sobre protector le dio una gran oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos por karin Hitsukarin


~*~*~*~*~.Intentar.~*~*~*~*~

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

POV Toshiro

Solo había estado lejos de ella una semana y ya había vuelto al mundo humano solo para volverla a ver, cada que estaba con ella me sentía muy feliz y cuando estaba lejos de ella sentía que algo me faltaba al principio no entendí el porque me sentía así hasta que Matsumoto en uno de sus momentos de ebriedad me contó como sufrió por la pérdida de gin y como se enamoró de él y como se sentía al estar con él y como sufría cuando se iba sin decir nada fue ahí cuando medí cuenta de que lo que yo sentía por Karin era algo más que una simple amistad pero ahora que savia que era lo que sentía que iba hacer, yo nunca fui una persona que le huye a los problemas pero esto era un sentimiento y yo si era alguien que guardaba muy bien sus sentimientos no sabía que hacer sabía muy bien que era incorrecto enamorarme de una humana pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo así que decidí ir a verla y si veía la oportunidad decirle lo que sentía

* * *

En el mundo humano

(Donde solía ver el atardecer)

Me arrepiento de esto ya que en caso de que se presentara la oportunidad y le pueda decir lo que siento por ella nada me asegura que me acepte o que después de que me rechace sigamos siendo amigos y esos eran los pensamientos que resonaban en mi cabeza hasta que escuche que una voz muy conocida gritaba mi nombre

\- Toshiro –

\- Karin –

\- Conque aquí estabas te estuve buscando -

\- Como sabias que había venido al mundo humano –

\- Sentí tu raitatsu desde el primer momento que pisaste el mundo humano –

\- Y hasta a hora me encontraste, que no has practicado un poco – dijo en forma de broma

\- Es que mi sensei favorito me abandono para irse a la sociedad de almas –

\- Tu "sensei favorito" tiene obligaciones como capitán en la sociedad de almas –

-Si "él" tiene obligaciones, compañeros, amigos, chicas corriendo detrás de él y una novia, entiendo que me abandone por todo eso –

\- Karin no digas estupideces yo nunca te abandonaría… digo… ósea lo que quise decir es que yo nunca abandonaría a una amiga por nada, mucho menos por cosas que no tengo como chicas corriendo detrás de mí o una novia por cierto de donde sacaste esas estupideces –

\- Eh estado hablando mucho con Matsumoto –

\- Pues ella miente -

\- Entonces vas a decirme que Hinamori Momo es solo una amiga –

\- Si –

\- Yo también soy tu amiga y a mí no me dejas llamarte Shiro-chan –

\- Karin tú me puedes llamar como quieras puedes decirme shiro-chan, toshiro, toshi hasta niño de primaria y no me enojaría – (podrías decirme amor y yo lo aceptaría y te diría cariño)

\- Toshiro y si te digiera que… - dijo karin mi entras se acercaba, sus mejillas se veían un poco rosadas al igual que las de toshiro pero de repente

POV KARIN

\- Maldito enano que ases con mi hermanita -

ichigo en uno de sus momentos de hermano mayor sobre protector le estuvo gritando a toshiro

\- Dejara de perder el tiempo intentando algo con mi hermana y comienza a trabajar que se supone que para eso te envían al mundo humano-

En ese preciso momento toshiro se molestó al grado de que golpeo a mi hermano en el estómago dejándolo sin aire tirado en el piso después lo tomo de los cabellos levantando su cabeza y obligando le a verlo y le dijo con un tono frió y amenazante

\- Mas te vale no volver a criticar mi forma de trabajar que para hacer eso necesitas ser más que un simple shinigami sustituto y que te quede muy claro porque a la próxima tendrás más que un simple golpe- después soltó a mi hermano

-El golpe fue más que merecido es más debiste haberle dado otro en la cara - el simple mente volteo a verme y se dirigió asía mi con una sonrisa ladina y dijo

\- Creo que solo merece uno ya que sobre lo de intentar algo, no estaba tan equivocado – dijo mientras se acercó a mí y de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos me sorprendí demasiado y después del shock le correspondí, el beso al principio fue algo torpe pero después comenzó a ser cada vez más experimentado, el me tomo por las caderas para intensificar el beso y yo no me quede atrás y pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros cuando nos separamos me dijo – Te prometo que hablaremos de esto, pero a hora espero me disculpes porque tengo que marcharme ya que nadie de la sociedad de almas sabe que vine y tal vez ya están comenzado a notar mi ausencia –

\- Entonces no viniste por una misión –

\- Si, pero era una misión personal –

\- ¿Personal? –

\- Si, tenía que venir aquí para decirte algo muy importante que ya no puedo callar –

\- Y que es –

\- Te amo Karin Kurosaki –

\- Y… yo ta… también te am – No pude terminar ya que toshiro me silencio con otro beso

\- Te prometo que pronto volveré –

\- Eso espero –

\- Adiós –

\- Adiós -

Me guiño el ojo, se volteó y comenzó su andar asía la sociedad de almas,

Mi rostro no podía estar más rojo y mi corazón no podría latir más rápido, el saber que mis sentimientos eran más que correspondidos me llenaron de felicidad, sé que pronto vendrás y estaremos oficial mente juntos también sé que esto será muy difícil ya que somos de mundos distintos pero sé que superaremos todos los obstáculos JUNTOS.


End file.
